The World's Fair America x England
by ShariLove
Summary: The nations of the world have come together to re-create the World's Fair; a grand fair exhibiting each nation's accomplishments. Sparks fly when America drags England to the World's Fair.
1. Chapter 1

"Come with me!" America slammed his fist against the shut door. "England!"

The wood rattled and he glared into its dark blue finish. Through the glass of the door's speakeasy window a pair of green eyes shown back with tired resignation. England kept his hands secure over the doorknob to prevent a break-in, but his entire body shuddered as the door did. The locks separating the two men didn't seem able enough to keep America from breaking through into England's abode.

"I can't," England sighed. "Just go home."

"But _England_!" America wailed, flailing his arms until they were brown blurs in the air. England watched, too tired to be amused. "This is the _last_ day!"

"Haven't you already gone?" England asked, dragging a hand over his face.

"No." America's response was surprisingly quaint. He looked shocked. "I was waiting for you to go with me."

England's heart throbbed. A moment of silence slid its way between the two men. The door between them served as a buffer, completing the silence and making it far more bearable to England than if he had to look America in the eyes.

Though he bit his lip against it, England spoke. "What exactly is this fair about, again?"

"It's the World Fair! It hasn't been around in a lifetime. Everyone'll be there. _Please_, England? _Pleeeeeeease_!" America stopped only for effect before continuing, "There'll be lots of food, fun rides, sweets, people, and food! And Germany's taking Italy. Why won't you let me take you?"

"I'm _not gay_!" England spoke before he could contain himself.

"What?" America laughed, "Who said you're gay? Come on, it's fun!"

England hit his head against the doorway.

"France has been making accusations…" He murmured.

"France?" America blinked confusedly. "What's France been saying?"  
>"It's nothing," England rolled his eyes at America's confusion. "You and I have been spending far too much time together is all, and the other nations are getting curious. After Germany and Italy hooked up, who's to stop them all from being curious when we start hanging out?"<p>

America snorted, "Who cares what everyone else thinks? Since when have you ever cared?"

Another silence lapsed for a few moments, and America sighed. He waited there a minute longer before turning his back and taking a step away from the blue door of England's home. As he walked away, the locks keeping the door in place between the two nations clicked and the door slid open just slightly enough to show England's piercing green eyes.

"You're right." England mumbled. "What was I thinking?" He chastised himself, unable to look America in the eyes.

America turned around and stepped forward. His strides were more like lunges and he pushed England's door open and stepped inside before the older man could change his mind about allowing him in. England stepped aside, his head down.

"So," America extended his hand, "food, fun rides, sweets, people, and food." He smiled.

Without looking him in the face, England took America's hand and allowed himself to be thrust out of his home by America's excitement. The blue door slammed shut behind them and clicked to a close, but by the time it took to emit the sound, the two men were far gone.

"So Italy's set up a kissing booth, much to Germany's horror, and Germany has a wurst stand, which isn't doing very good business. France is hosting a movie from one of his most prestigious film directors, but the ratings were bad, and Japan's running a haunted house, but no one will go in it because it's too scary. Spain's got a tomato-throwing stand open, but Southern Italy is the only one that's buying any tomatoes, Russia's walking around and tomatoes keep mysteriously getting thrown at him and dropping on the ground about a foot from where he stands. Sealand is giving a speech on the importance of micronations, but I think the only nation to attend is Latvia. China's set up a petting zoo, but so far a panda escaped and gnawed on Canada's head, so Canada won't be able to put up the hockey booth he wanted…" America's voice trailed off as he realized the older man wasn't paying attention.

With a frown, he stopped and grabbed England's hand. England jolted and blushed at the unexpected contact.

"Are you excited for this or not?" He pouted. "You really should forget everything for a day."

"What?" England asked groggily.

"Do you want to go to the Worlds Fair with me or not?" America demanded. "Because…" He stopped and looked down.

An uncontrollable blush spread across the young man's face as he realized that England was returning his hand's embrace with ferocity.

"Let's just go." England snapped after a moment, whipping his hand back.

America nodded and the two of them continued on their way, albeit at a slower and more thoughtful pace.

It wasn't long before the music of the Fair could be heard. America's smile grew as they neared a tumult of sound and light. England, even, could not help but be excited by the electric air surrounding the place. A ferris wheel could be seen erupting over the trees. Surrounding it were various other rides, all of which looked vomit-inducing with all of their twists and twirls and screaming passengers.

Eventually, America couldn't handle the anticipation any longer. He grabbed England's hand and broke into a run, pulling the stumbling man behind him. England ran with him, eager to rid himself of some of the contained excitement of the place. Warmth spread from America's hand to England's. He watched the younger man run before him—the excitement and glee that plastered his face. England allowed himself to smile as well. His grip on America's hand tightened and he picked up his pace.

**oOo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so last time I didn't write an author's note because I was too excited to be writing again. (I'm with a sith lord; they're very adamant about their minions writing.) So, I'll be doing World's Fair fanfics for a few couples, not only America and England, but I love America and England so they'll have a few chapters at least. :] Enjoy, and review please! I like favorites, too. Hint, hint.**

Light, color, and faces imbued with mindless glee whirled before the two men. America stood his full height, hands on his hips, watching the scene unravel with bright eyes and a grin as wide as the Mediterranean. England hunched over beside him, catching his breath. America slapped England's back.

"Isn't this great?" He cried,

England wheezed.

"Let's go!" America grabbed England's hand once more and made his way to the nearest and scariest-looking roller coaster.

"America!" England gasped, "Isn't this a _bit_ much?"

The ride itself climbed so high that England couldn't see the top of it beyond cloud cover. As the carts were launched down the colossally steep mountain of a ramp, England counted at least four full loops and several sharp twists and turns. As the carts pulled in to be occupied, England noticed, there were no seat-belts.

"No," America grinned, "Because I'M THE HERO!"

Before England could open his mouth to respond, America had grabbed him by the wrist and thrown him into one of the open carts, leaping in beside him. The younger man bounced with anticipation. The grin on his face was mirrored tenfold in his eyes, making England feel uncomfortable. The one piece of safety equipment—a metal bar that wouldn't really prevent anything, or anyone, to fall out of the cart—snapped into place. England put his hands on the cold metal and watched the conductor click another button.

The cart jolted forward and America whooped excitedly. England closed his eyes as the ascent began.

"I'm so excited!" America chattered, "This is so cool! Did you see how high it gets? I can't even see the top! Hey, was that Tony? How many loop-de-loops does this ride have? I lost track at six. Hey! Did you feel that? I wonder how many loose screws this cart has! Wanna rock it and find out? Hey, England, do you know how many people have died because of roller coasters? I bet a lot. I feel like jumping out right now! Because I'm the hero! And heroes can fly. At least, my heroes can. What do your heroes do? My heroes save fair maidens and then take them on dates and later to their-"

America's chattering was stopped short by a sudden squeal in the back of his throat. England raised his eyebrow at the younger man.

"What?" He inquired, "Did you swallow a fly?"  
>America shook his head and England noticed that the man had grabbed hold of the metal bar and was now holding on with a grip that would make Death himself envious.<p>

England chuckled, "Are you afraid of heights?"

America nodded and his paling face shone in the sunlight.

"Wait, really?" England laughed. "So much for being the hero."

_Click, click, click…_

The ride climbed its way to its peak and sat there a moment. England closed his eyes and took a deep breath before the cart rolled over its peak and zipped down its course. England closed his eyes against the sharp whip of wind that slapped his face. Beside him, America's scream was slowly fading into the sky they left behind in a trail of rattling tracks.

The first loop caught England by surprise, not because of the loop itself but because America thrust his head against England's shoulder and wrapped his arms around England's petite waist. Before he could do anything to stop it, a red-hot blush made its way across his face, only to be drowned out by a whipping wind that caught and paled his cheeks.

By the time the second loop rolled around, America was pressed so tightly against England that he could hardly breathe.

"Geroff!" He gasped, "You stupid _git_! I can't breathe!"

His yells, however, were swept away by the speed of the roller coaster and by the sound of America's jacket whipping against the flurries of wind. England watched the younger man, whose skin was riddled with goosebumps and who shuddered against the fear and the cold. Though America shivered, his skin was still warm and made England smile reminiscently.

The third, fourth, and fifth loops passed and by this time England had had the air knocked from his lungs by America's tight embrace. There was no sixth loop—America had miscounted—and the ride came slowly to a halt. However, America's grip of England did not loosen one bit. The younger man shivered against his elder and his frightened whimperings were just becoming audible.

When the ride finally came to a halt, England tried writhing his way out of America's grip, but to no avail.

"America!" He cried, squirming. "Let go, you bloody coward!"

People began filling the carts ahead. From his booth, the operator called out to America and England, "Hey! You gonna get off or ride again?"

"No, we're getting off." England sighed. "Just wait a moment."

"Mhm." The operator rolled his eyes and looked away, watching people walk to and fro through the Fair.

"America," England turned to the man and tried to sound as consoling as he could, "Let's go. Come on."

America shook his head in response, burrowing even further into England's side. England's eyebrow twitched in frustration.

"Pick yourself up, you trembling fool!" England shook his arms in hopes of loosening America's grip, but it only tightened.

The operator of the ride waved once more in their direction. England opened his mouth to speak, but his stomach spoke for him, issuing out a long, low grumble.

America's head whipped right up, "Are you hungry? I'm hungry!"

England drew a hand over his face. "You stupid git…"


	3. Chapter 3

**HAHA! Author's Note, ACTIVATE! xD Anywho, as for the third chapter, it seems a bit rushed and I think I got a little OOC but I couldn't find a way around that without being ten times cheesier as it got. And let's face it, it got pretty cheesy. Like an Italian cuisine. :]**

Crisp soda in one hand and a greasy burger in the other, America's grin stretched from ear to ear. England, munching on an apple scone, watched with something near disgust as America downed three burgers and at least four full sodas before being satisfied.

"That hit the spot!" He exclaimed happily.

"How _do_ you eat so much?" England raised an eyebrow. "And of that filth! That junk is horrible for you."

"_Junk_?" America choked on a mouthful of soda, "It's not junk! It's _fast food_. There's a difference."

"It _is_ junk, and if you still lived in my household, you would eat _real_ food, not _fast_ food." England looked away from America.

America stopped in his tracks and faced England. England took a few steps before realizing that America had stopped and turning to look the younger man in the face.

"Well, I'm _not_ living in your household!" He roared, catching England off guard.

England turned to face an America with tears forming in the corners of his eyes. America blinked against the tears and continued walking again. England followed, his appetite suddenly lost and a dastardly silence forming between the two men.

After a few minutes of tension, America turned to England and their eyes met. Hurriedly, England pulled his gaze away and looked at his hands and his scone, waiting for America to break the silence between them.

America broke the silence. "Are you going to eat that?" He asked, pointing at the scone in England's hand.

England sighed and threw the scone to the ground, finally exasperated.

"Look, do you want to be with me or not?" He cried.

Immediately, he regretted the words. Choking on insecurity, England tried to reform his statement. He stumbled over himself and stopped walking, his face turning deep shades of red as he struggled, in vain, to take back what he had said.

"Be with you?" America tilted his head slightly, repeating England's question to himself. His eyes were wide with comprehension and confusion.

"You mean…" He began, "Move back in with you?" His confusion turned quickly to anger. "England, I can't do that!"

Pitifully, England managed to whisper, "Don't get ahead of yourself…"

"What do you mean, then?" America threw his hands in the air hysterically.

"Just forget it." England sighed and quickened his pace, heading for the nearest roller-coaster so that he could drown out the screams in his head with whirling winds and shrieking passengers.

America, whose legs were longer, quickened his pace and blocked England's path. He emitted a demanding aura that England dared not challenge. Not here.

America grabbed England's shoulder, causing the older man to blush even more fiercely.

"What did you mean?" America asked in all seriousness. The soda that had once been in his hand was gone now, discarded somewhere amidst the tension. "Of course I want to be with you. That's why I asked you here. Because that's what heroes do."

"What?" England chuckled dryly, swaying where he stood. "Heroes do what?"

America looked up confidently and clenched a fist. "Heroes seduce handsome women by taking them to fairs or scaring them on roller-coasters!"

England paled. "Who exactly was scared?"

"I'm never scared!" America grinned.

"And _woman_? What's that supposed to mean? _Seduced_? You bloody liar!" England blinked against tears of relief that threatened to dampen his eyes.

"Well, you may not be a woman, but you're handsome enough for a hero." America winked awkwardly, his face turning a light shade of pink.

England gaped. His cheeks burned almost feverishly. America took a step forward, closing the distance between the two men. His hand slid from England's shoulder down to the older man's hand and intertwined itself with it.

"Will you let this hero seduce you?" America leaned forward and whispered in England's ear.

England pulled back quickly, surprised by this gesture. America didn't let go of his hand and the two men nearly toppled over, but America caught England and held him in mid-fall.

"How would you like a little _rendezvous_ with me?" America smiled pleasantly. "There's a _soiree_ in my pants."

England twisted away from America's grip now and whirled on him.

"What the bloody hell?" He yelled. "Where in hell did you pick those…_obscenities_…up?"

America scratched his head innocently and responded, "France gave me some tips before I picked you up today."  
>"THAT PERVERTED BASTARD!" England roared, drawing a lot of attention to himself. "Why would you listen to someone like him? You stupid g-ahhh!"<p>

England's roar was ended abruptly by the closing of America's lips on his own. The act surprised both men, England especially. He fought for a moment, but the heat, the flush of emotion, and America's scent overwhelmed him until finally he returned the unexpected kiss. Once America sensed England's consent, the kiss grew in passion until finally both men pulled away slowly, opening eyes they hadn't realized were closed.

"Where…" England choked, "Where did you learn that?"  
>America smiled, "France told me how."<p>

England's brow furrowed in anger. "That wretched pervert-I'll kill him!"

"I owe him one." America nodded contemplatively. "So you'd better kill him before he asks me to return the favor."

England rolled his eyes and watched America.

"So…you planned…_that_?" The blush that had plastered itself across England's face illuminated his eyes, which sparkled with something close to defiance or disbelief.

America laughed heartily, "I didn't think it would work!" Upon seeing England's face fall, he continued, "But I'm glad it did. Man, am I a good hero or what?"

England blinked, his lips still tingling from the kiss. It took him a moment before he looked up and surveyed the Fair and all of its bustling people and attractions.

"Is there anything you'd like to do while we're still here?" He asked in a professional tone.

America's grin widened to what it had been earlier when food was mentioned.

"Let's go crash France's movie!" He motioned to the other side of the Fair, where a dark theater was set up and a fair-sized line of people had gathered.

England shrugged and set off in that direction before being pulled back by America.

"Can I hold your hand?" America asked innocently.

Though his face shrouded itself in a scarlet haze, England nodded.

People glanced, but continued on their business as the couple proceeded forth, hand in hand, through the noisy, artistic, dizzying Fair.

**Okay, so I know that seemed rushed. Because it was. GAH! I'm so SORRY! I didn't know what to write, so I let my imagination just take it and run, and then I had to constrict my imagination so that it wasn't too bad and I think I made it worse xD But oh, well. I'll continue on to other couples. That was it for America and England. They're kind of difficult, because neither of them seem the "Let's be a couple!" type. America's fun. England is, too. But one is oblivious and the other is proper, dammit. Haha. So! E-mail me/put it in a review which couple you'd like to see go to the World Fair next! I'll describe the Fair more in the next one. I honestly haven't written in awhile, and I never write fan-fics, so…xD I'm learning!**


End file.
